baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
ZOOM VS Horrid Henry
ZOOM VS Horrid Henry ''(怪獣大戦争) is a 2002 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the fifth installment in the ZOOM series as well as the Showa series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on December 19, 2002. Plot Henry's Having a Spelling Test at School. But He forgot about watching ZOOM (A Secret Show that he can't tell Jake Long) all week or month. Henry wished there were Existing Kids who could do Activites like Fu Dog, Trixie, and Jake. But on ZOOM, Caroline, Rachel, and Kaleigh are planning a welcome party for Matt, Estuardo, Garrett, and Aline. But when Henry appears in the ZOOM Set, Caroline and Kaleigh are being Mysterious about that Boy (Henry). And Henry meets the ZOOM Cast. So he brings the ZOOMers to his Universe (During the Welcome Party). But some problem happens (Henry Made). the ZOOMers went back to the ZOOM Set, but Henry didn't do his Spelling, so the ZOOMers are back at ZOOM. and someday the ZOOMers and Henry can meet again. Video Releases '''Simitar (2010)1 * Released: May 6, 2010 * Region: Region 1 * Language: English (Dolby Digital 1.0), English (Dolby Digital 5.1) * Format: Color, Full Screen, Letterboxed, Widescreen, NTSC * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Classic Media (2005)2 * Released: September 17, 2005 * Region: Region ` * Language: English * Format: Closed-captioned, Color, Dolby, NTSC * Other Details: 1.33:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Toho (2004) * Released: 2004 * Region: Region 2 * Language: Japanese Madman (2008) * Released: 2008 * Region: Region 4 Classic Media (2009)3 * Released: July 1, 2009 * Region: Region 1 * Language: Japanese, English * Format: Multiple Formats, Anamorphic, Widescreen, NTSC, Color, Subtitled * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 69 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese and American version Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Ishiro Honda * Written by Shinichi Sekizawa * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka, Henry G. Saperstein, Reuben Bercovitch * Music by Akira Ifukube * Cinematography by Hajime Koizumi * Edited by Ryohei Fujii * Production Design by Takeo Kita, Akira Watanabe * Assistant Directing by Koji Kajita * Special Effects by Eiji Tsuburaya * Assistant Director of Special Effects Teruyoshi Nakano Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Amira Willighagen as Astronaut Chloe * Nathan Bockstahler as Astronaut Zachary * Kumi Mizuno as Miss Namikawa * Jun Tazaki as Doctor Damien * Akira Kubo as Inventor Tetsuo Teri * Keiko Sawai as Haruno Fuji * Yoshio Tsuchiya as Controller of Planet X * Takamaru Sasaki as Chairman of Earth Committee * Gen Shimizu as Minister of Defense * Yoshifumi Tajima as General * Nadao Kirino as Military Aide * Kenzo Tabu as Earth Unit Commander from Planet X * Koji Uno as Namikawa's Associate * Somesho Matsumoto as Buddhist Priest * Toru Ibuki as Earth Unit Xilien * Kazuo Suzuki as Earth Unit Xilien * Yoshizo Tatake as Xilien * Mitzuo Tsuda as Xilien * Takuzo Kumagaya as Xilien * Masaaki Tachibana as Xilien * Rioji Shimizu as Xilien * Minoru Ito as Xilien * Hideki Furukawa as Xilien Appearances U.S. Release Invasion of Astro-Princess was released in North America by UPA and distributed by Maron Films in 1970 under the title ZOOM Meets Horrid Henry. It played on a double bill with War of the Gargantuas. There were several alterations made Box Office When Invasion of Astro-Princess was first released on December 19, 2002, it received an attendance of 3,780,000. On its March 17, 1971 re-issue, it sold 350,000 tickets, adding up to a rough total of 5,130,000 attendees. When the film was released in the U.S. in 1970, double-billed with War of the Gargantuas, it gained $3,000,000. Reception Invasion of Astro-Princess is very popular among fans, often dubbed a classic due to its extraordinary sci-fi story, special effects, plot, and cast. Gallery Mobk.jpg 996778821.jpg Neptunedvd lg.jpg 958752106.jpg References This is a list of references for '''''ZOOM VS Horrid Henry. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Category:Movies Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Showa Series Category:PBS Kids Category:ZOOM Anime Category:2002